Call 'N' Return
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: for those of you who have read Kiss The Girl this is years later and there still thinkign of each other...story better then summery sounds


Call 'n' Return

Song- Call 'n' Return by Hellogoodbye

me-Yersh here it is the long awaited second part of my story Kiss The Girl.

Sasuke- I don't think its long awaited

me- *pout* Aniki your such a kill joy...

Sasuke- *shrug* I try and by the looks of it I succed.

me-*mummbles about Sasuke being a bastard and a insensitve asshole.* Anyway tis the second part woot

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**You promised me starry night skies  
They just remind me of your shining bright eyes  
I'm missing your voice at night time  
Sepa-separation seem-seems a sad crime  
B-b-b-but dont dont dont think think think i forgot you you you  
Are are are oh so sweet i i i - i know  
If only you were here  
(things would be more magical)  
If i was there  
(Right now would be more radical)  
You're so not near  
(I'm wishing I could place a call)  
and feel closer to you Oh **

Sasuke stared out his window it had been two years sonce Naruto had yet he had still h feelings for the blonde girl, the stars in the starry night sky just remind him of her shining bright blue eyes. At night he could hear her voice in his dreams. Being so far apart seemed like such a sad crime he hope he don't think that he forgot all about her. She was to sweet and to beautiful for him ever to forget about her. Only if he were there or if she was here things would be oh so magical and radical. He let out a sigh knowing they would probaly never be near again. If only if he knew her number so he could place car. ****

Miles of air and road and land  
That separate me from all my plans  
Were havin' havin' havin' havin' fun  
But something something tells me I miss someone  
B-but i hope hope hope you didn't forget me I couldn't  
Forget you the whole time I always knew I knew  
If only you were here  
(things would be more magical)  
If i was there  
(Right now would be more radical)  
You're so not near  
(I'm wishing I could place a call)  
and feel closer to you Oh 

Naruto sighed she was miles of road and land from where she wanted to be. All that distance seprated her from all her plans that she wanted to do. She would never have fun with Sasuke or any of her other friends. She missed them so much espically the dark raven haired dark eyes boy. She hoped that Sasuke hadn't forgot all about her. "Well he prolbaley has..Seeing hes popular and what not." Naruto huffed. She regret backing away when Sasuke was about to kiss her at the only she was there or if he was here. Things would be so much better for the sad blonde. She just wanted to place a call so she could feel just a bit closer to him. ****

Say that youre into me just let me know how it will be  
If you dont know just say so  
Ill wait till the perfect time think of all the perfect lines  
Ill make sure if i let you know 

Sasuke sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand. _'If only I had told her that I was into her...Even if she didn't know if she was into me I would've waited..I had all the perfect lines..I was going to wait for the perfect time and I was going to let her know.' _The ravenhaired boy slammed his head onto the desk, he felt so stupid right now.

**  
Weve got movies on our list to see  
Things to do just you and me  
Calls to make from here to there and back  
Weve got fun to have and days to spend  
Stars to see or just pretend  
A least for now just keep things right on track **

Blue eyes shined excited blonde started to throw random clothes into a suitcase weither they be dirty or clean, she didn't care she was goning to see the raven haired boy one more time and of close te rest of her friends that she left behind in Konaha. "This is all so great, I've got movies all on a list that we can watch if he wants to of course. And so many calls to make to let them know that Naruto is coming back for a week. Chyeah." She punched the air. All she could think of was the fun and the days she could spend with Sasuke or just pretend.

**  
Say that your into me just let me know how it will be  
If you dont know just say so  
Ill wait till the perfect time to think of all the perfect lines  
Ill make sure if i let you know  
**

Sasuke smiled for Kiba had just called him to tell him that Naruto was gonna be in town later that day. Sasuke had got his keys and drove to the airport to wait for the hyperactive blue eyed blonde. So there he was now watching her plane land and watching her walking to get her things. He grabbed her wrist as she walked by him.

"Hey let go of m-." She paused as lips met her muffling out the rest of what she was going to say. She started to kiss back as he oulled away.

"I meaning to do that since the day we danced. I just wanted to let you know that...Well Naruto I'm into you..." He paused and let go of her wrist. Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything back he started away.

Blue eyes widened as her brain processed what he had just said to. She ran after him tackling him to the floor and straddling his waist. "Please don't go like that...I've been regreting not letting you kiss me since I left that night..I'm into you too Sasuke..." She blushed.

Sasuke sat up as far as he could and steady himself with one head hte other one grabbing the back of her and having their lips crash in a kiss, both of them smiling. While everyone else in the airport were screaming for them to get a room.

**  
Say that your into me just let me know how it will be  
If you dont know dont say so  
Ill wait till the perfect time to think of all the perfect lines  
Ill make sure if i let you know **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

R&R chyeah?

me-l I think that turned out great dont you Suke?

Sasuke- -mummbles

me-well anyway please review please and if there is a lot of typos well i was half awake typing most of this.


End file.
